


Sokka's Life

by Kalifa100



Series: The Spirit's Champions [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100
Summary: La, the Spirit of the Ocean, chose a son who’s protective instincts have already shown itself, Warrior Sokka.
Series: The Spirit's Champions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979732
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. The Choosing

The night was clouded. A sea-wolf stalked the surface of the oceans of the South. 

La. 

The water was endless, the cold wind biting, the shore was nearing.

Sharp claws scratched age old ice. Primordial eyes searched the tundra for signs of civilization.

La walked to his nearly destroyed temple and transformed. There, the Lord of the Seas, walked west until the moon was at her peak. Igloos and leather tents were sporadically placed. The largest tent was in the center. The Chief’s Tent.

Fur-lined combat boots made nary a sound as La walked into the tent, sending the parents into a deeper sleep. His target layed next to the mother.

La knelt down and inspected the child. The newborn was clutching a stuffed toy bigger than him rather protectively. 

_ Cute. _

La carefully untangled the baby from his stuffy and blankets. The baby, still asleep, fussed and reached out for his stuffy.

“Shh, shh, I’m not going to take you away from your stuffy forever.”

The baby woke up, his face as disappointed as a newborn’s can be. La chuckled a deep, throaty laugh, nuzzling the baby with his nose, successfully cheering him up.

“You are perfect. I grant you this, so that you may do wondrous things for the world. My gift to you is my Glory, Wisdom, Power, and Love. You will be half-human , half-spirit. You will have a strategic mind like no other, my Champion, my Sea-wolf. You and the others will find you and you will help end this devastating war and usher in a new era of peace to last several lifetimes.”

The baby latched onto La’s braid on the side of his face, and toyed with the pure white bead. La smiled softly.

“My beloved, Tui’s Champion will be the yin to your yang. Protect her. Now I tell you, Sokka, Son of Chief Hakoda and Chieftess Kya, sleep.”

The baby’s eyes turned from a crystal blue to a deep, oceanic blue as the eyelids drooped. 

“For now though, protect your stuffy.”

La placed the baby back on his pelt and draped the pelts over him. 

* * *

La returned to the Spirit Realm, receiving a questioning brow from Nakano.

“What?”

* * *

Kya was fixing breakfast for her household, using meat from yesterday’s kill, Sokka crawling on the ground. Hakoda was out doing his Chiefly duties. 

As she poured the broth into the bowls, her husband came in and played with his son.

“Kya, were Sokka’s eyes always this blue?”


	2. The Death

Impossibly dark, oceanic blue eyes widened at the scene.

Black Snow littered the ground. Fire Soldiers and Water Warriors strewn about the snow. His mother…

Dead.

Sokka looked at the scene, barely registering Katara’s sobs and Dad’s screams, and did what any sensible ten year old would do.

He ran.

He ran east until he couldn’t anymore. Noting a cave entrance nearby, Sokka settled in.

There he cried for hours.

* * *

When he finally had no more tears left to cry, he took a look at his surroundings. Strange engravings stood out on the permafrost, a glow emanating from deeper within. Sokka, being the ten year old he was, explored.

His analytical mind took note of the patterns of waves, storms, and sea-wolves. The further he went, the brighter the glow.

Suddenly, his boots touched green grass. The cavern in front of him was filled with a pleasant warm temperature. Strange plants grew around the pond in the center. The ceiling was an opaque thick sheet of ice, the different colored pieces representing the night sky.

Sokka walked up to the pond to see two very alive koi fish, one black, one white. He dipped his hands into the water to see what happened.

_ Whaa? _

The water glowed a deep blue, simultaneously healing his battered hands and filling him with bending knowledge. 

Sokka always knew he was a bender, but never really explored it further beyond moving small puddles of melted snow. Bending was his sister’s forte.

A voice, deep and wide as the oceans, echoed around the cavern. 

_ “Welcome, my child.” _

“Who’s there?”

_ “No one you need to know yet, child.” _

“What do you want?”

_ “For you to have closure, and to say goodbye.” _

Sokka, confused, looked at the reflective pond. He could see something.

“Mom?”

“Oh, my son. Don’t be sad. We’ll meet again, I know. Please protect your sister for me.”

Sokka, acting much older for his age, nodded as he placed his hand over her’s. A pale hand tipped with black and gold nails settled on her shoulder.

“I have to go. Remember this, my son. I love you.”

Sokka, having nothing left to say, closed his eyes and knelt his head. One last tear slipped out his eye.

“Goodbye, Mom.”


	3. The Call

Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe left his firstborn, Sokka in charge of the village. The eldest citizen, Kanna, observed in his stead. She took note of the way he thought, walked, talked, and thanked her Patron Spirit every night.

* * *

_ Three Years Later _

Today was the anniversary. Of his mother’s death. Sokka, Chief Interim, told his little sister to watch the littluns while he ‘hunted’.

On this day, he never really hunted, but actually took Kanji, his snow leopard-wolf, to the temple in the east. On this day, he would spend his time analyzing the engravings, slowly restoring the structure with his knowledge, and paid homage to Chieftess Kya, now passed.

He never shared his knowledge with his sister. Maybe it was selfish, but Katara needed to learn on her own, or by a master, however unlikely that was. 

* * *

When he was kneeling at the pond, Kanji perked up from behind him. The pond started creating ripples from the center, the koi blissfully unaware. Sokka shot up from his knees. A sense of dread filled his body. 

At the prompting in the back of his head he looked into the pond.

_ Two gold (impossibly, melted, fiery hot gold) eyes against pale skin radiating with fear. Fire Nation. The boy his age, if not older, had tear tracks on his face, so similar to Katara’s three years ago. A hand pressed against the left side of his face.  _

_ The boy almost leaned in. _

_ Before flames erupted from the hand. _

Sokka turned away, sick to his stomach. Who would do such a cruel thing?

“Is this real?”

_ Sadly, yes. _

When the confirmation registered in his mind, he sobbed.

Above him, the whitish crystals dulled. Around him, the glow softened. Kanji whimpered and curled around him. 

* * *

When many tears have long since dried, the Chief Interim gathered all his things, spurred Kanji, and went home, his face somber, his heart heavy.

* * *

La was angry, but could not do anything. He tried his best to calm his hysterical beloved, using comforting anecdotes and good memories of centuries past. 

His sister was crying, possibly for the first time in millenium. 

His brother-in-law, just short of exploding, shock the only thing stopping him. 

The others, coping in their own ways.

Steely determination filled his eyes. At the first chance he has, his favor will turn the tides for the Southern Water Fleet.

The Fire Lord will feel his wrath, however subtle it is.


End file.
